Out, Darn Spotlight
Out, Darn Spotlight is the 14th. episode of Season 2 from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Principal Willoughby is directing MacBeth In Space, a galacitc version of MacBeth by William Shakespeare. Cindy and Libby are dreaming of becoming famous and Libby fantasizes about living in Beverly Hills. Carl asks Jimmy if he wants to join the play, but Jimmy says no. Jimmy sees Betty, who asks him if he wants to join the play as MacBeth, and that she is trying out for Lady MacBeth. Jimmy doesn't reply until Carl tells him there's a kissing scene between MacBeth and Lady Macbeth, and then Jimmy quickly decides to try out. At home, Jimmy is rehearsing a scene to become a good enough actor in order to get the part. He performs to his parents, but Hugh ridicules his acting. Hugh also tries to give Jimmy advice to help him. The next day, Principal Willoughby and Ms. Fowl begin to pick the roles. The first performance is Nick and Principal Willoughby liked the performance so much he wanted to pick him as MacBeth immediately. Jimmy is frightened, but Ms. Fowl tells the Principal that it is unfair, as they need to watch the other auditions. At the end of the auditions everyone gets a role, Nick (MacBeth) Betty (Lady MacBeth), Carl (Witch #1), Cindy (Witch #2), Libby (Witch #3), Sheen (Solider Number #5), and Bolbi (Rangun the Space Pirate). Jimmy doesn't receive a role. Later, Willoughby asks Jimmy make special effects for the play. Jimmy accepts the request quickly after Betty says it would be cool if he did. Rehearsing to the play, Willoughby does pre-performance of the love scene between Betty and Nick. They almost kiss, before Jimmy ruins the scene with a special effect, not wanting to see anyone else kiss Betty. Five minutes before the play, Willoughby says a famous television producer Corky Shimatzu is there to choose an actress for new TV show "Spunky Girl". Soon after, Nick wipes out on his skateboard and breaks his leg. Jimmy's the only person who can memorize Nick's lines before the show. Betty encouraged Jimmy to play MacBeth instead of Nick, because without him, the play would have been cancelled. Jimmy shows Sheen how to do a special effects, when, Jimmy says one word, Sheen just replies "Got it!" The play starts with the three witches and MacBeth approaches them in a mechanical suit. MacBeth goes to Soldier Number #5 and Macbeth asks him " How now, soldier number five? What sayest thou?" Sheen is thoroughly shocked by forgetting his only line. Ms Fowl whispers his line to him, but Sheen replies, "I know! I was just taking a dramatic pause!" He forgets it again, and Lady MacBeth just says to MacBeth if you want to be king and get the crown, you have to beat Rangun the Space Pirate. Meanwhile the play is going on, Cindy goes to Corky Shimatzu, offeringg him a cappuccino to leave an impression on him, but he doesn't want it. Lady MacBeth was talking about tragedies in Galaxy, which is ruined by Rangun, who is saying he wants to destroy MacBeth, a duel is starting between both of them. During the end of the duel, MacBeth's sword falls but he takes Rangun's and pretends to kill him. Witches are telling to MacBeth that Rangun wasn't killed yet. Cindy ruins the scene to impress Corky Shimatzu with fireworks and her mother cheers her on. Betty and Jimmy start their final scene but as they are about to kiss, Sheen creates a massive tornado with special effects, and the tornado destroys the whole play. The tornado exits the school and sucks things into it, and lifts the school from the ground. When Jimmy is about to fly, Bolbi said he needs a jetpack. Fortunately, Jimmy stops the tornado set the school back on the ground. Willoughby says to him, "Jimmy Neutron! You've ruined my show!" Surprisingly, the audience loves the play and cheers. Then, Betty kisses Jimmy on the lips to make up for not getting to do the scene before. Trivia *Bolbi only made his voice an adult's voice when he was rehearsing. *Bolbi's adult voice is the same one Phil LaMarr uses for Samurai Jack. *In this episode, Sheen doesn't agree with the phrase "break a leg", but in Act I, Sheen I, he agrees when Nesmith says it. *This is the first time Jimmy is kissed on the lips by someone other than Cindy. *First appearance of the running gag of Nick breaking his leg. *Jimmy's lightsabers are seen again in this episode. *MacBeth in Space is a parody mix of MacBeth by William Shakespeare, and the Star Wars films. The play itself, however, has no resemblance to the plot of the actual MacBeth, other than the names of a few characters. The dialogue also borrows verses from other Shakespearean plays, such as Richard III, Julius Caesar, Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. *The twister from the machine, Carl riding a bicycle, Principal Willoughby saying the Wicked Witch of the West's melting quote, and the school carried by the Tornado are references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. * Although Sheen only has one line in the play, which he annoys Jimmy with by repeating it over and over, he forgets his line and subsequently completely mispronounces it. * This is the only episode where Cindy doesn't interfere with Jimmy and Betty's romantic interactions, due to her trying to get famous. * Nick and Betty getting the parts of MacBeth and Lady MacBeth and Jimmy and Cindy getting jealous over it could be a reference to the two geniuses having crushes on them. * The costume Betty wears is too revealing for someone her age. Quotes :Jimmy: To prepare for my role, I researched Shakespeare, Scottish kings, and downloaded the Keanu Reeves acting crash course. (as Reeves) Whoa ... is this a laser sword I see before me? :Judy: Oh, that was... :Hugh: That was stink-a-roony, Jimbo! Open up a window! :Judy: Hugh! :Bolbi: (in deep voice): Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. :Cindy: If any of you do anything wrong tonight I will kill you! :Hugh: Can I have a mocha espresso with plenty of sugar? :Cindy: Yeah, right. :Principal Willoughby: Vortex, get your tuchis back on stage! :Nick: (screams as he flies through the air) DUDE!! Oh, man, I broke my leg! :Sheen: All right! That's good luck! Way to go, Nick! :Principal Willoughby: He can't go on! We can't do the play! :Bolbi: No play? :Jimmy: No kiss? :Cindy: No fame?! This show must go on! :Libby: Who's gonna play MacBeth? :Carl: Well, someone would have to have a photographic memory and be able to memorize super fast. :All: Like Jimmy? : Miss Fowl: My lord, your wife, Lady MacBeth approaches. : Sheen: MacBeth lady! Your my lord approaches wife! : Principal Willoughby: Oh, why didn't I use a puppet for that part? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes